


Afternoon Delight

by LymneirianApparition



Series: The Arcana Futanari [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Pile, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girls cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: In the wake of the story's end, Branwen's body is back to normal and she, Nadia, and Portia are celebrating with their first threesome. But it turns out Branwen isn't quite as normal as she's been letting on and she's been saving something for a special occasion.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers.

“I must say, Portia,” said Nadia to the gorgeous redhead currently divesting her of her garments and kissing every new bit of caramel-colored flesh that was exposed. “Had I known that it was going to get me invited to an all-girl threesome, I would have been helping you and Branwen save the world from the Devil more often!” 

“We’d have had an all-girl threesome sooner had I not been too shy to ask,” said Portia after gently kissing the arch of Nadia’s right foot. “But this does make for a fine reward, doesn’t it? I’m glad Branwen here finally helped me work up the nerve to ask. We were afraid you weren’t, you know, like us, and therefore would not be interested.” 

“For you two? I was happy to get interested,” replied Nadia, shivering with pleasure at the touches and loving the attention. “But I must confess I was shocked to be considered for such an honor. I figured if you’d bestow it upon anyone it would have been my sister Nahara.” 

Portia crawled up the bed until she was looking the nearly-naked Nadia in her eyes. “I wouldn’t kick Nahara out of bed for eating crackers, but no other woman could take the place in our hearts that you have, my Countess. No one.” 

Branwen, who had been kissing Nadia’s neck from behind now looked up. “There are _crackers?”_

Nadia laughed brightly. “Oh no, who let Volta into the room?” 

The others joined her in laughter. “We _should_ invite Volta,” Portia jested. “I bet she’d be great at eating out!” 

“Oh goodness, we would be devoured alive,” exclaimed Nadia, shifting her arms to allow Branwen to reach around and cup her breasts as Portia removed the last layer of cloth concealing them. “I will stick with what I have here, thank you very much. I’ve more than enough to keep me busy. You two will go gently on me, right? This being my first proper introduction to the joys of a lesbian orgy.” 

“Don’t worry, milady,” said Portia, joyfully running her hands all over her mistress’s naked torso. “There’s a lot we’re still getting the hang of too now that we finally got Branwen’s body back to normal.” 

Nadia blinked and looked from one woman to the other. “Back to normal?” 

Portia blushed, drawing her balled hands to her face. “Oh. You didn’t tell Nadia? I’m so sorry!” 

But Branwen smiled. “It never came up. I won’t get into details, Countess. But when Asra used the Fool’s body to restore me to life following the Red Plague there were some… complications that came with it, you might say. But ever since Lucio took over my body, got kicked out, got a new one of his own, and then I got mine back, everything has worked itself out now and is now as it should be. Isn’t it Portia? 

“Yes,” said the relieved redhead. “It certainly is.” 

“For instance, I now know that it feels particularly good when Portia does this…” 

She held Nadia’s right breast in her hand like she was offering up a ripe fruit and Portia leaned in and reverently sucked the erect purple-brown nipple, making Nadia gasp. 

“And seeing her do that makes me want someone to do this…” 

Branwen guided Nadia’s right hand behind her and into the hot, hairy cleft between Branwen’s thick thighs. Her pussy already slick and wet, Branwen showed Nadia how to apply the pressure of her fingers to Branwen’s thick, hard clit. 

“Mmm… You learn fast, Countess.” 

“When challenged to learn something, I meet that challenge head on.” 

“Uh-oh, did you hear that?” Portia asked, smiling impishly. “She wants to meet it _head on.”_

Alright, milady,” Branwen said, reclining onto her back while guiding Nadia to turn over. “We’ll do it your way.” 

As proud as Countess Nadia was, she was apparently not too proud to eat pussy. She merely lay down between the apprentice’s strong legs, placed both hands upon her fleshy, fuzzy mound, and began to explore the hot wet cove within with her tongue. Branwen, so grateful to finally be able to have this done to her after her long and bizarre ordeal, relaxed against natural skill of the Countess’s tongue. Her fingers twined through Nadia’s long, purple hair, not forcing her, but silently instructing that this pleasure should not end. 

But after a long and pleasing interlude Nadia abruptly jerked up her head and cried out “Portia!” Nadia could not be blamed for this interruption because her wily handmaid had just undertaken the endeavor of stealthily climbing behind Nadia and eating out the Countess’s asshole! 

“Oh, Portia, _Portia!_ I didn’t know you could be so dirty!” 

“I am dirty,” the young chamberlain happily affirmed. “But you’re not. How does your asshole smell like _jasmine?”_

“I am a _Countess,”_ said Nadia haughtily as though this answer explained every possible question in the world. Then, to Branwen she said, “Sorry,” and resumed lapping the hot nectar flowing freely from apprentice’s oversexed pussy. The sudden analingus proved an incredible motivator for the newly-bisexual Countess whose questing tongue soon had the voluptuous apprentice quivering like jelly and whimpering in pre-orgasmic delirium. 

“Of fuck, Portia,” Nadia gasped. “You could tongue-fuck my ass all day and I wouldn’t mind!” She nodded up in Branwen’s direction. “But right now the biggest tits in this room aren’t being sucked and I don’t think that’s right, do you?” 

Portia sat up, daintily wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “No, milady. I suppose when you put it that way, that doesn’t sound right at all.” 

Together they flanked Branwen, Nadia latching onto the right breast with her full, ruby lips and Portia, the left. Nadia’s long, delicate fingers slid to Branwen’s clit where they began to finish what her tongue had already started. Branwen put an arm around both her lovers and just enjoyed. She had sacrificed and suffered so much in defeating the Devil and now bliss was hers. But she still had so much to give her lovers, and she had saved her most generous surprise for just such a moment as this. 

“Portia… There’s something I haven’t been telling you.” 

“Oh?” Portia’s eyes darted up to meet Branwen’s. She was intrigued, but not worried enough to detach her mouth from Branwen’s big, pink nipple. 

“We got my body back to normal, but my magic has grown. Now I can make it _abnormal_ again any time I want to!” 

That got Portia’s full attention! “When were you going to tell me?” 

“I had to make sure I had the transformation down perfectly.” 

Portia squealed with glee. “This is wonderful, Branwen! I love the new you, but I will admit I’ve been missing my daily doses of hard cock.” 

Now Nadia was looking at the fawning duo quizzically. “Clearly I am missing something.” 

“Oh Nadia, it’s the most wonderful thing,” Portia gushed. “But you have to be really open minded.” 

Nadia sniffed as though she had been challenged. “A Countess who is not open-minded is no Countess at all!” 

“Okay, but I warn you, this is going to get, well, _weird,”_ Branwen cautioned. “Nadia, are you open to me introducing a little magic into our menage?” 

Nadia sat back, haughty and sphinx-like. “I would _hardly_ be copulating with a magician if I were not.” 

Nadia’s poise was formidable indeed. But even she donned a look of startled surprise when there was a flash of light and Branwen’s delicate pink pussy was replaced by the biggest, thickest, hardest cock she had ever seen! 

Portia, giggling with delight, threw her arms around her lover and kissed her, then focused on the restored phallus, placing a hand around it and jerking it off with enthusiasm. “I’ve missed this,” she said. “Can you tell?” 

“You’re not the only one,” Branwen purred into her ear, grateful to finally be having a proper handjob again. 

“Well,” said Nadia, watching their affectionate display. “I had thought that for once I was going to have a sexual encounter that would not end with sperm on my sheets; on me, in me, in my hair. Alas, I see it is simply not to be. Only one thing for it, then.” 

She resumed her place at Branwen’s side and the apprentice found herself having to divide her attention between the kisses of both women. Her turgid shaft was long enough to accommodate Nadia’s skillful hand as well as that of Portia and still leave plenty of room besides. The well-coordinated two-girl handjob that ensued soon had precum flowing freely from Branwen’s tool like a volcano ready to erupt and those doing the stroking had to take turns licking the nectar from their sticky hands. 

“Are you getting really horny, Branwen?” Portia inquired during one such pause. 

_”Yes!”_ Branwen whined. “I’m out of practice with this thing. I can barely control myself!” 

“Portia, darling,” Nadia said. “Do I have permission to – if I may be so vulgar – take your lover’s cock? I am quite covetous of the privilege, but you seem to have been long-deprived and I would hate to overstep.” 

“Oh, as many miles as I’ve put on this cock it is only fair that I now offer milady the privilege. But I warn you, this gets a little rough sometimes.” 

“Rough, you say?” Nadia scoffed. “I assure you, I am _more_ than capable of enduring a little rough-and-tumble play—OH _MY!”_

Branwen had caught Nadia completely off guard, flipping the lithe, lighter woman easily into a doggy style position and entering her from behind in one swift stroke, and then subjecting her to as hard and fast a fucking as any she had ever had. The tall, graceful countess nearly buckled under Branwen’s thick, powerful body. The glans of the other woman’s cock stroked relentlessly at her hidden pleasure centers and tickled her very womb. Portia was there to preserve a shred of her countess’s dignity, however, lying before Nadia and forcing the latter’s mouth to her crimson-furred cunt, preventing the Countess from wailing aloud like the ravished harlot that she was. 

Nadia’s tongue skills were, of course, exquisite, but it was watching Branwen fuck the other woman that really pushed Portia over the edge. Watching her goddess drive Nadia again and again, even while the Countess sucked at her own servant’s pussy soon had Portia’s pale, freckled skin burning red with the heat of orgasm. Thrashing so hard she nearly fell off the bed, Portia spasmed until spent. In a haze, she watched Branwen flip onto her back, pulling the Countess face to face with her as she went back to work on the latter’s smooth pussy with incredibly rapid, shallow thrusts. Recovering quickly, Portia joined in. While they went hairless pussy to hairless cock, Portia’s tongue once again met jasmine-scented asshole. It was a challenge keeping Nadia’s hips braced against such rapid thrusts, but Branwen and Portia had faced so many challenges together already that this was nothing and Nadia’s pussy was thoroughly fucked while her asshole was thoroughly licked. 

_“My GOD you two!”_ Nadia cried, purple tresses flying all directions as her body shook. If she had a further thought, she couldn’t articulate it, for an orgasm hit her and hit her hard, her stretched-out muscles clamping on Branwen’s relentless cock, yet still powerless to stop the relentless fucking. The ordeal left the Countess in a gasping heap that Branwen easily slid out from under, but there was to be no respite for the well-fucked Countess. Indeed, the greatest part of her ordeal was yet to come. 

“I got her nice and wet for you,” Portia said, gesturing to Nadia’s slickened asshole. “You should be able to get in.” 

To Nadia she said, “Branwen trained me to like this, Countess. Trust me. After a moment it starts to feel really _good!”_

“Trained you to like what? What is she going to - _OW!”_

Nadia’s beautiful ruby eyes nearly popped right out of her head as the lovely Branwen pressed the head of her cock into the Countess’s well-stimulated back passage. She grimaced and grunted but made no further protest as Branwen pressed in ever deeper, inch by inch. There is a trick to fucking a woman’s ass in a way she will actually enjoy and Branwen, being a woman, knew it. When she was in as deeply as she could go she began giving the Countess an introductory lesson in sodomy that was as long and as lovely as it was uncompromising and relentless. Portia, watching from the side lines, actively cheered things on. 

“Get her ass up just like you do me! You can go deeper!” 

Branwen bade Nadia to elevate her ass, which enabled the hermaphroditic apprentice to driver deep down into it. Portia leaned in to suck Branwen’s big tits which swung to and fro as they dangled over Nadia’s sweat-sheened back. Taking Barnwen’s lovely face in both her hands, Portia kissed her lover on the mouth. Helping her lover ass-fuck the Countess of the city was shaping up to be the best date night ever and it was not yet even five o’clock! 

“What do you want me to do?” Portia asked, gazing with love into Branwen’s big brown eyes. 

Branwen gazed back into Portia’s lovely azure eyes. “Give our Countess her due.” 

Like a pirate skillfully navigating a ship’s rigging Portia got her hand into the jumble of their bodies and began stroking Nadia’s clitoris to fulfillment. 

“I’m going to cum again!” the Countess cried. “You’re BOTH MAKING ME _CUM AGAIN!”_

Nadia started bucking hard against Branwen’s thrusting force and her voice broke into wailing cries as a second, fiercer orgasm gripped her straining body. Her caramel skin flushed red throughout and her face, normal so composed and demure, scrunched into an expression of excruciating joy. Branwen, knowing how to fuck like a man but with a woman’s touch, knew just when to stop, pulled out and left Portia to enjoy the view of the Countess’s magnificently gaping vagina and anus. Grabbing Nadia by her hair, the apprentice jerked her jasmine-scented prick at the ruler of Vesuvia’s face, and Nadia opened her mouth wide in a mostly-futile attempt to catch the streaks of hot jism that splashed across her face and into her Tyrian hair. 

The girls sank into a heap of contentment together. Nadia and Portia barely even noticed Branwen reversing the spell, the latter’s hefty, hairless cock reverting back into a proper fuzzy-furred quim once again. 

“I guess your first lesbian threesome didn’t turn out to be very lesbian,” Branwen said to the Countess. “Sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Exclaimed Nadia in genuine surprise. “Whatever for? My darling, sometimes even a Countess needs to be tossed about, brutally and wonderfully used, and then have some horny bastard feed her cum. That it takes a woman to actually perceive that need and then do it properly is something I should hardly find surprising. But…” 

And with this she smiled wantonly and trailed her long finger through Portia’s curling red hair and Branwen’s straight brown hair alike. 

“If, for any reason, either of you feel that our lesbian threesome was improperly done, we can always have another. And another. And another after that.” 

“Yes!” Portia exclaimed with a cheerful grin. 

“Please!” Branwen practically begged. 

“And so we shall,” Nadia proclaimed. “But for now, thank you both for a delightful afternoon. But I fear that for the time being, I have a city that must get back to being run.” 

But when Nadia sat up, she let out a surprised yelp and fell back into their jumble, a sweetly searing pain in her rectum reminding her that their adventures needed recovering from. 

“On second thought,” she said as the girls snuggled her and covered her with kisses. “Maybe not just yet.”


End file.
